


Louder

by CrystalInstinct



Series: Only for You, Love [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA V, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInstinct/pseuds/CrystalInstinct
Summary: Ever since that magical day at the office he's been unable to let go of the sensation Alfredo and Trevor gave him. It's like an addiction, an itch he scratched, an intoxicating fog in his mind. Gavin only needs to say three words for them to have mercy on him."I want it. I want you."Continuation for Scream. Altrevin PWP





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome back to the Sin Train. This time featuring fluff on top of the smut. 
> 
> These three continue to kill me. Help me.

Gavin feels like he might throw up as he stands in the hallway. The door in front of him seems to sneer at him as he fidgets with his watch. He knows he wants it, he knows he craves it, he knows he should move before someone sees him standing here in front of Trevor's apartment. He doesn't know how he'd be able to explain that.

His stomach is heavy with nerves as he watches the door, partially hoping for it to open on its own.

Ever since that magical day at the office he's been unable to let go of the sensation Alfredo and Trevor gave him. It's like an addiction, an itch he scratched, an intoxicating fog in his mind. All the small smiles they've been giving him around the penthouse have made him insane. They're right there and Gavin only needs to say a word for them to have mercy on him.

He wants it so bad.

But he's also so scared. Taking this step means something more than just a blowjob in the office. It means something more and Gavin's not sure if he can handle it. He barely survived the first encounter, but he still lusts for more. He's insatiable and no matter how much he can recall from the first time when he's alone with his imagination and his hand it's still not enough.

It's been a horribly anxious week for him.

He raises his fist but stops before it collides with the door. What if this is a mistake? What if it's not as good as he remembers it to be? What if it doesn't work out?

Gavin shakes his head, biting his lip as he hesitates. It feels like he's supposed to jump into the ocean without seeing the bottom. He could get impaled and die, he could get swept away and drown. But the mere thought of being without them feels like a weight on his chest.

He's addicted.

Gavin's heart hammers a million miles an hour as his fist collides with the wooden door. Three quick knocks. Gavin practices the words he needs to say out loud. I want it. He shivers with excitement.

Gavin wants to run. His feet feel like they've been nailed to the floor and he feel so sick in his stomach with the feral fluttering that consumes him in tandem with the insatiable lust that makes his skin prickle with the need to touch Alfredo and Trevor, make them understand how wrecked he truly is.

Gavin waits for what seems like an eternity until he hears soft footsteps approach the door. Gavin casts a quick glance at the corridor but it's as empty as it should be this time of night.

The door opens slightly, and Gavin looks up to look at Alfredo. He looks at Gavin, first confused about who's at their door at this late hour but then his face bursts into a wide smile that makes Gavin flush with hunger and emboldens him to stay. To not run away and lean into the temptation. Give in to pleasure.

"Alfredo." Gavin says a bit breathy and he can't help the blush that creeps on his face. He can't believe his voice is so breathy already.

"Gavin." Alfredo replies leaning against the door. "You thought it over baby?"

"Yes." Gavin replies, swallowing hard as his eyes land on Alfredo's crotch. There's a noticeable budge and Gavin's body is alight with the hunger within him. "I want it. I want you."

"You have no idea how glad that makes both of us." Alfredo replies, his smile is downright terrifying, his eyes lingering on Gavin's body. "Come on in."

Gavin walks through the door and watches Alfredo close it behind him. Gavin backs against a wall as Alfredo stalks over to him, his body flush against Gavin's and he can't help but to lean into his touch.

"We're in the middle of something I'd love for you to be a part of." Alfredo says, his lips brushing against Gavin's. Alfredo's hands grab Gavin's and he pulls them high above Gavin's head. Gavin's breath is heavy already, his cock awake and very aware of Alfredo's hardness against it. "Only if you want it."

"Anything." Gavin finds himself answering. An intense thrill runs down his spine as he struggles to move against Alfredo, but his grip is tight and just so right against his wrists.

"So eager." Alfredo whispers against Gavin's lips and Gavin's spiraling hard. His tone is so right, triggering Gavin's brain to let himself go, to trust himself over to Alfredo. "You been wanting this cock baby?"

"I have." Gavin whimpers as Alfredo's knee slides in between Gavin's thighs. It's so quick and it's just right and he wants it now. He wants Alfredo to just use him, take him right here. Gavin tries to grind himself against Alfredo's thigh, but he can't get close enough. Alfredo's lips bruise Gavin's neck, his touch like fire against Gavin and Gavin's thrilled to be under his gaze again. It feels smooth around him, so soft and still so warm that Gavin's feeling borderline immortal.

"Too bad this cock isn't up for grabs today." Alfredo mumbles into Gavin's ear and before Gavin floats too far into his disappointment, the whine barely leaving Gavin's lips, he continues. "But I've got something better."

Alfredo's hands let go of Gavin's hands and instead grab a hold of Gavin's hips. Gavin moves, floats closer to Alfredo as he smiles. Alfredo's lips brush against Gavin's lips teasing him before he turns Gavin around in his arms, holding him in front of him as they make their way towards the closed door at the end of the hallway Gavin knows to be the master bedroom.

Alfredo's breath is hot against his neck as they get nearer and nearer and Gavin's buzzing with desire that consumes him, his curiosity on what's behind the door consuming him and his breath hitches as he sees Alfredo's hand reach for the handle. Gavin's vibrating with desire as the door swings open, revealing the master bedroom.

Gavin's never been more thankful for Alfredo's grip on his hips as he is the moment his eyes land on the bed. Trevor's kneeling on the middle of the bed with a blind fold over his eyes, his hands bound to a hook in the ceiling. The most eye catching and mouthwatering thing about him is his raging erection and the shiny silver ring clasped around his cock.

"I brought welcomed company baby." Alfredo says softly, and Gavin can't help but to moan loudly as Trevor looks up at them, his arms straining above his head. Gavin can hear it, the soft buzzing he's so familiar with from his own room. "Gavin will be joining us."

"Gavin-" Trevor gasps between moans that makes his back arch. Gavin's never been more jealous of a vibrator as he's right now. Trevor looks absolutely unraveled, his voice choking back tears and Gavin's never seen anything remotely as gorgeous as his boss all tied up and permanently teetering on the harsh edge of his pleasure. "Fuck Gavin- I want-"

"You want to touch him Gav?" Alfredo mumbles in his ear, his lips brushing against the skin, his breath feeling so heavenly against his heating skin. His voice is just loud enough for Trevor to hear him. "You want to taste him?"

"I do." Gavin's reply is as breathy as it's immediate.

"What do you want to do baby?" Alfredo continues, his hands still as tight around Gavin's hips as ever. Gavin's swooning with the intensity of the pleasure that's coursing through him.

"I-" Gavin bites, his knees shaking as Trevor's breath quickens as he shifts on the bed, the vibrator that's buried deep in him shifting to a more intense position. Trevor's mouth hangs open, his head slumping forward as he's wrecked with a moan. Gavin can't tear his eyes away from his cock, so hard and red. "I want to blow him."

"Go right ahead baby." Alfredo whispers in his ear. "Use him."

Gavin's legs shake uncontrollably as he nears the bed, slightly confused by the way Alfredo hangs back. His thoughts are quickly focused on Trevor and the delicious tremble of his thighs, the muffled buzzing and the labored pants tumbling out of his mouth.

"Hey it's me love." Gavin says as he reaches the bed, placing a soft hand on Trevor's thigh to not surprise him. Trevor's head perks up and he looks right at Gavin, the blindfold blocking him from seeking him. "God you look gorgeous."

Trevor's breath hitches and Gavin can't resist the urge. He climbs up on the bed to reach Trevor's face, pulling his lips against his. Trevor's lips are salty with tears of pleasure and sweat and Gavin drinks it all up, pressing his tongue against Trevor's. As their tongues swirl against each other Gavin let's his hand wander down Trevor's body making him shiver against his touch.

As Gavin's hand reaches Trevor's aching cock Trevor cries out against him, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. Gavin lets himself sink lower on the bed until his lips kiss the tip of Trevor's cock. Trevor's shaking so hard under his hands that it makes Gavin flutter with excitement. Gavin's hands move to hold Trevor's trembling thighs as he lets his jaw relax taking most of Trevor into his mouth.

"Gav-" Trevor cries out, his legs trying to move under Gavin's grip, his teeth biting into his lips as he flexes his arms, desperate to free himself from his restraints.

Gavin feels emboldened by his reaction, letting his head bob up and down without hurry. He relishes the feeling of his own cock straining against his zipper, his own desire humming wildly. Gavin hollows his cheeks, swirling his tongue against Trevor's throbbing tip and Gavin's so close to him he can hear, no he can feel the vibrations of the vibrator within Trevor and he can't help the moan that wrecks through him.

Gavin tilts his head, leveling his gaze with Alfredo who sits in an armchair that's been dragged closer to the bed. Alfredo's cock is out and he's stroking himself almost lazily. Gavin shudders at the image of him just watching him, deriving pleasure of watching them and Gavin's toes curl against the intense pleasure that floods him at the mere sight of being watched.

"God you two look divine." Alfredo drawls and Gavin shudders at the tone of his voice, so low, so wicked. Gavin licks his way up Trevor, leaving his cock shining with his saliva. "What is it baby?"

"Tell me what you want me to do love." Gavin says, feeling empowered enough by the situation to vocalize his needs. He wants, he needs Alfredo to tell him what to do. He feels like he's free falling without guidance and the sounds of Trevor whimpering next to him makes him insane with need.

"Strip." Alfredo replies and Gavin's quick to obey. He's off the bed and his clothes practically fall off him as he's desperately obeying the orders he's been given. Alfredo's eyes never leave him, his head thrown back against the headrest and his fist continues to pump his cock as Gavin strips in front of him. Gavin's vibrating with his desire as he stands up straight, naked as the day he was born in front of Alfredo.

"Release Trevor from the ceiling but leave his cuffs on." Alfredo says, and Gavin hears Trevor cry out behind him. Gavin's quick on his feet, scrambling up the bed. His fingers brush up Trevor's shaking arms until his fingers reach the clasp that ties Trevor to the ceiling. The moment he releases it, Trevor slumps down on his knees, his arms flopping down in his lap, still bound together.

"What next love?" Gavin asks, his hands moving to softly massage Trevor's arms as he looks over at Alfredo. Alfredo's eyes are darker than sin and Gavin feels that hunger radiate across the room.

"Fuck him. Come in him." Alfredo drawls. Gavin's heart stutters as Trevor moan wrecks through him. "Leave the ring and the blindfold."

"Fredo please-" Trevor sobs but Alfredo just tsks which makes Trevor settle down.

Gavin's hand cups Trevor's cheek, his thumb brushing his cheek as he kisses him. Trevor's needy against him, his bound hands trying to caress Gavin. Gavin presses his tongue into Trevor's mouth, fucking his mouth as he wants to fuck his ass.

Gavin moves on the bed, shifting closer to the pillows as he sits down, pulling Trevor into his lap. Trevor's legs shake uncontrollably as he straddles him, grinding desperately against Gavin's cock and Gavin moans loud against Trevor's chest where he's nibbling and sucking marks on his light skin. Gavin feels the vibrations against him and it takes all of his willpower to not just come right then and there.

"Gav, please-" Trevor babbles, his voice frayed as he pants, his hips never stopping moving. Gavin's too close to delay it any longer. His hands brush down Trevor's body, painting his figure in his mind, until his hands draw fire across Trevor's ass.

Trevor's need is apparent and visible as he arches his back and presents his ass to Gavin. Gavin's fingers brush against the hilt of the vibrator in him and Gavin pulls it out slowly. Trevor's sobbing as he pulls it ever so slowly, his fingers brushing against Gavin's chest as he's emptied. Gavin chucks the vibrator on the bed, his fingers brushing against the bottle of lube.

"Please- Please-" Trevor sobs, his mouth hanging open, his breath so hot against Gavin's skin as Gavin lubes himself up. It's not like Gavin needs much more encouragement, he's already grabbing his cock in his hand and positioning himself. Gavin's tip barely brushes against Trevor's hole when Trevor sinks right down on him. Gavin's mind goes white with the sensation of being buried immediately, his cock wrapped in velvety warmth that pulses around him.

Gavin's back hits the bed as his hands grab Trevor's hips, groaning loudly as Trevor swirls his hips against Gavin's. He looks so good like this, his bound hands grabbing Gavin's chest as he starts to bounce on Gavin's cock like his life depends on it. Trevor's mouth is wide open, his breath labored, and sobs and moans mix together as Gavin swears he's going insane with how good it feels to have him move like this against him.

"That's right baby, ride him like that-" Alfredo comments and Trevor's moan mix with Gavin's. "When you make him come it's my turn. Then I'll think about letting you come."

Trevor bites his lip and Gavin pants as his hips snap against him with a feral need. There's just the wet sound of sex, their moans and the roaring of Gavin's blood in his ears. Gavin's toes curl as Trevor pulses around him, the constant warmth like wind against the fire within Gavin making it roar and consume him.

Gavin's hands must be bruising Trevor at this point, but he doesn't seem to care. His body is slick with sweat and the frustration of not being allowed to come. Gavin's so close, the intensity of this entire thing throwing him for a loop and he feels the familiar coiling inside him as flames race through his body.

"You're so good for me love." Gavin pants and Trevor shudders around him. It's so good, the warm slickness of Trevor's ass feeling like heaven itself and Gavin bites his lip as he feels the edge, it's just by his fingertips and Trevor rolls his hips just right.

Gavin comes with a loud cry, Trevor's name tumbling out of him as he sputters his cum into Trevor's warm ass. The world goes white, the sounds of sex disappearing behind the roar of blood in his head until white noise is all he hears. Gavin tumbles and tumbles, his hips still jerking up into Trevor.

Gavin's floating in his bliss, barely aware of him slipping out of Trevor and the bed shifting as Alfredo climbs on top of it. He's just bursting with that same white light that feel so airy that Gavin's sure he's soaring above the clouds, all tension in his body having disappeared miles below him.

Gavin's senses return to him and he's faced with a scene he's sure he'll never forget. Trevor's arms are stretched against the mattress, his fingers grasping at the sheets as Alfredo slams into him, his pace unrelenting and merciless. Trevor's back's arched and tight as he's begging and moaning louder than ever before.

Gavin rolls to his side, watching how Alfredo's eyes trace Trevor's ass. There's a warm heat in Gavin but he's spent. He's content in just watching Alfredo pound into Trevor like there's no tomorrow, the bed shaking with the thrusts as Trevor's making no sense, words just tumbling out of his mouth.

Gavin's hand moves over to grab Trevor's hair as he remembers he has the same ticks as he does. Trevor's cries hitch as Gavin's fingers brush against his scalp, grabbing a good hold of Trevor's hair as he tilts his head up. He looks divine like this, ass up for Alfredo and his head tilted towards the sky as he begs.

"Have you been good baby?" Alfredo grunts as his rhythm never falters.

"Please, please I've been so good-" Trevor cries out. Gavin can feel the raw power that reverberates through Trevor with every thrust.

"Would you help him Gav?" Alfredo asks and nods downward as Gavin casts him a glance. Gavin smiles, a wicked thought entering his head. He leans towards Trevor, his lips brushing against his ear.

"On your hands."

Trevor's clumsy but with Gavin's help he's on his hands and knees. Gavin removes his grip on his hair and Trevor's shaking uncontrollably at the thought of being allowed to come. Gavin's sure Alfredo only meant for him to remove the cock ring from Trevor's cock, but he's got other plans.

Gavin shimmies his head under Trevor's body, his fingers brushing softly against Trevor's leaking cock until they finally pull off the ring. He knows Trevor's closer than close but he's hungry for his cock. Gavin takes him into his mouth and he hears Trevor louder than ever as he lets Alfredo fuck Trevor's cock into Gavin's mouth.

It barely takes three thrusts before Trevor's coming in Gavin's mouth. Gavin's lips close around him, swallowing every ounce of cum in his mouth as he milks Trevor dry. Alfredo's strong hands hold Trevor upright as Gavin cleans him the best he can.

Alfredo doesn't take much longer, especially as Gavin's hand reaches between Trevor's legs to caress Alfredo's inner thigh. Gavin can't help but to smile as he hears him come too.

Gavin rolls from underneath Trevor as Alfredo comes and they both collapse onto the bed. They look so gorgeous, so similar but yet so different as they revel in their bliss.

Gavin looks around them, deciding on moving from the bed to pull some curtains close. He didn't even realize the cityscape outside the window until now. He huffs amused as he pulls light curtains in front of the window.

"The lights, Gav." Alfredo mumbles from the bed. "He's gonna need it to be dim-"

"I got it." Gavin replies and hurries over to turn the lights off. The room falls almost completely dark and the smell of sex linger heavy in the air as Gavin returns to the bed. He lets his hands roam over Alfredo's back, caressing him as he watches Trevor just lay there.

"He'll be out for a moment." Alfredo answers an unasked question. "Could you please go get a pitcher of water and a few glasses and a straw from the kitchen? I'll clean up here."

"I'm on it." Gavin replies, pressing a soft kiss on Alfredo's lips. He tastes like sunsets on the beach and Gavin smiles against his lips.

His trip is quick, and he returns to the room to see Alfredo help Trevor slip under the covers. Trevor's still wearing his blindfold, his limbs very sluggish and tired and Alfredo just shushes him softly as he pulls the covers on top of him. He turns to look at Gavin, still naked and sweaty and holding the water.

"Put it on the nightstand baby." Alfredo instructs him. Gavin's floored by the softness of his nakedness. There's nothing to hide anymore, his muscles moving mesmerizingly as Alfredo throws away the blanket they fucked on. "Come on then."

"What?" Gavin asks as he watches Alfredo climb into bed. He positions himself in the middle of the bed and moves Trevor so that he's snuggled against him. Alfredo looks up at him like he's dumb and motions for him to come over.

"Snuggles." Alfredo says and as Gavin's close enough he grabs a hold of Gavin's wrist. He pulls him into the bed, under the covers and snugly pressed against Alfredo's other side. "It's mandatory baby."

Gavin doesn't mind one bit. Alfredo's warm and soft against him and he snuggles closer, their feet tangling together. Gavin pulls Alfredo's arm around him, his fingers bringing Alfredo's hand against his lips. Alfredo hums softly at his kiss, Gavin leans up and presses their lips together.

Alfredo's so soft against him that it makes Gavin swoon. His lips are still brushed with salt, his tongue dancing with Gavin's and there's a lightness in Gavin that takes his breath away. Their noses brush against each other and Gavin feels like he's wrapped up in cotton balls as Alfredo presses a soft kiss on Gavin's nose.

Trevor shifts against Alfredo and all eyes are on him. Alfredo whispers soft encouragement to him as Trevor starts to regain more and more awareness of the space.

"I'm going to take your blindfold away baby." Alfredo says calmly and his fingers brush Trevor's hair so softly before he pushes the blindfold off Trevor's face. Gavin's heart swells at the sight of his soft eyes blinking, his gaze sleepy and hazy. "You did so good baby."

"You were amazing love." Gavin joins in and Trevor's hand moves across Alfredo's body to clasp Gavin's hand. Their fingers interlace, and his skin is so hot against Gavin's and it's magical how electric his touch feels like.

"You came." Trevor rasps with a smile that melts Gavin like nothing else. If Trevor smiles like that at him every day Gavin's sure he would be able to do anything he ever needs to do.

"Couldn't stay away." Gavin replies with a smile that mirrors Trevor's. Alfredo shifts to reach for the water and pours Trevor a glass. Gavin sees the smile on Alfredo's face and he basks in the warm glow of happiness that lingers in the room. He never wants to leave ever again.

"I'm glad you came." Trevor replies earnestly and squeezes Gavin's hand in his.

Alfredo helps Trevor to drink some water and offers to do the same for Gavin, but he insists he can do it himself. Alfredo's promise of the next time simmers deep within Gavin as they settle back into bed.

The bed is more than wide enough for the three of them but Gavin's pressed flush against Alfredo, his and Trevor's hands resting interlaced together on Alfredo's chest. Gavin can't quite shake that lightness even though Alfredo's arm's heavy across his shoulders. The heavy blanket on top of them feels like a shield from the outside world and Gavin just wants to stay under it and never leave.

Gavin's entire body feels like it's been run over but also soaked in warm water and scented oils. He feels utterly wrecked, both psychically but also emotionally. He wasn't really prepared for things to go this well because in this crew things rarely went as they planned for.

Things couldn't really have gone better. Gavin's giddy with the ease with which Alfredo and Trevor just accepted him into their lives. They could've thrown him out the moment he came. He could've just been a fuck buddy but this all seems way too domestic to be the case. Gavin's reveling in the sense of comfort that reminds him of home.

"You gonna stay?" Trevor asks, breaking the silence after a while and Gavin's stomach twists as he hears the veiled worry in his voice. "Not run away in the morning?"

"To be honest I've never felt anything like this, done anything like this." Gavin replies softly. He's got no rush and he feels like there's a point to mull it over. Alfredo's breath is so sweet against Gavin's head, his lips pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I don't pretend to be the Golden Boy all the time. It's a mask for me as much as Ryan's mask is for him. I don't actually feel that cocky or feel like the world owes me purely for my existence."

"You're hesitant?" Trevor asks, his eyes twinkling in the soft light as his hand brushes soft shapes into Gavin's arm. It's feels like feathers and Gavin's eyes follow the tips of his fingers.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want this to be something frivolous." Gavin whispers. "I need trust in these things and I don't feel like I get that in one-night affairs."

"I get that." Alfredo chimes in, his arm tightening around Gavin's shoulders. "It's hard to let go if you can't trust that there's someone to catch you."

"Exactly." Gavin hums. "These times with you two have been- well they've been much more than anything I've ever experienced. And that's scary. It's scarier than having Ryan pop out behind you in a dark alleyway and that's saying something. This is just so unfamiliar to me. I don't know what I'm expected to do, I don't know how to even think about this."

"Let me help." Trevor says with a smile on his face. "Do you want to do this more often? Yes or no?"

"Yes-"

"Do you want to have Alfredo's amazing pancakes for breakfast every day?" Trevor continues and the pride in his voice floors Gavin. Trevor just sounds so happy that Gavin can't help but to smile with him.

"You make pancakes?" Gavin asks Alfredo, tilting his head to watch Alfredo smile. God how he loves the way his eyes light up as he smiles, the smile that could cure all the world's ills. Truth be told Gavin would walk across the county for quality pancakes he doesn't have to make himself. The prospect of a morning filled with pancakes feels like heaven manifested on earth.

"Yeah, I've been making them for Trevor for a while and I'm thrilled to make some for you if you want-" Alfredo says and beams down at him. Gavin's sure he'll dissolve like a marshmallow in a bath as he looks into Alfredo's soft eyes.

"Yeah that sounds pretty great." Gavin blushes under both of their intense gazes. After all the eyes on him earlier he's sensitive for their eyes, his skin prickling with the sensation. He loves it.

"Do you like us?" Trevor continues, and Gavin can't hold his laughter in. He bursts into giggles that mirror the bubbling lightness inside him.

"Are we twelve?" Gavin giggles but Trevor presses him for an answer. "Yeah I like you two dorks."

"That's a bit rich coming from you." Alfredo comments with a raised eyebrow but Gavin hears no malice in his tone. He finds himself oddly enamored to the teasing tone in his voice and the smile that tugs the corner of Alfredo's mouth makes Gavin's stomach flutter wildly.

"We feel the same way." Trevor replies, rolling his eyes at Alfredo's antics. "There's a ton of things to discuss and figure out but at least I'm up for this. Because I don't think I've ever came that hard in my life. I thought I was dead."

"You were radiant love." Gavin praises him and feels all giddy inside as Trevor seems to appreciate his words. Alfredo hums his agreement and Trevor presses a kiss on Alfredo's chest before kissing their interlaced hands. Trevor's lips feel so soft yet electric as they press against the back of Gavin's hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you two."

The bedroom falls silent soon after and Gavin feels sleep sneak up on him quicker than he wants to. Alfredo's chest is so warm and so steady against Gavin and he loves using him as a pillow. Trevor's falls asleep immediately when they stop talking, his breath even as his hand remains in Gavin's hand.

Gavin falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Gavin stirs awake early the next morning. He's confused to where he is, his skin sticky with the heat of being wrapped around bodies and he frowns as he tries to piece it all together. The body he's leaning against shifts and Gavin mumbles something even he can't understand.

"Shh it's okay baby, go back to sleep. I'll come wake you up when breakfast is done."

Gavin recognizes the voice whispering softly to be Alfredo and Gavin's flooded with happiness as his lips brush against Gavin's forehead. Alfredo slips away from the bed and Gavin opens his eyes just enough to see the sun rising outside their dark room. 

The bed's all empty without Alfredo and Gavin can't help the disappointing huff that fills the room as the door closes behind Alfredo.

Trevor's hand brushes up against Gavin's and Gavin snuggles closer to him, desperate for that delicious skin to skin contact. The bed between them is warm after Alfredo and Gavin can't help the smile on his face as his arms wrap around Trevor.

Trevor's nose nuzzles against Gavin's jaw and Gavin breathes in Trevor's sleepy hair, all tousled and messy from sleep. Trevor's body feels so right against his, their legs tangling together as Gavin slips back to sleep listening to Trevor's soft breathing.

Gavin's stirred awake again by a hand on his shoulder. Gavin's eyes flutter open as his face is filled with Trevor's hair. Trevor's still asleep in his arms, his arms wrapped tightly around Gavin's body and Gavin's filled with enormous happiness as his heart flutters as he feels Trevor's soft breath against his skin.

"What is it?" Gavin mumbles as he turns to see who's disturbing him. Alfredo's sitting behind his back, his hand on Gavin's shoulder, the other on his hip. Gavin's flushed with even more lightness as he looks at Alfredo smile at him.

"As much as I hate to disturb this scene-" Alfredo says softly and his eyes roam over their intertwined bodies. "-breakfast is done."

Trevor stirs in Gavin's arms, his eyes fluttering partially open as his arms tighten around Gavin. Gavin's heart swells at the sight of how truly relaxed Trevor's here. In their line of work something like this is unusual, the prospect of danger always around the corner but here in this bed there's nothing but the three of them.

"'Mornin'" Trevor rasps, his voice rough from the way he screamed last night and the pure thought of it fans the flames within Gavin.

"You feel alright baby?" Alfredo asks, his hand moving from Gavin's hip to brush against Trevor's messy hair. Trevor's smile makes Gavin feel like he's watching the sunrise and the sight of Alfredo leaning over him to look so softly at Trevor makes Gavin swell with emotion.

"Perfect." Trevor smiles. "Pancakes?"

"In the kitchen." Alfredo laughs and it's just so oddly domestic that Gavin doesn't really know what he's supposed to feel. He knows that it's purely pleasant, the domesticity something he never realized he missed. It's like he's breathing after holding his breath for years.

"Come on Gav, can't let them get cold." Trevor comments with a smile, his hands brushing a rogue lock of hair out of Gavin's face.

"I didn't bring change-" Gavin realizes but they both shush him.

Gavin finds himself in their large kitchen wearing Alfredo's sweatpants and Trevor's t-shirt. They're all sitting around the table, stacks of pancakes laid in front of them. Trevor's pouring syrup all over his as Alfredo sprinkles chocolate chips over his.

Gavin's just so taken by this scene that it takes a while for him to actually start eating. He realizes quite quickly that Alfredo's an amazing cook but also that he's starving. He practically inhales his pancakes as there's only the sounds of cutlery against plates in the room.

"Everyone sleep well?" Trevor asks, his voice still a bit hoarse even after drinking half of his coffee. Gavin feels oddly proud at the thought that he's partially responsible for it and realizes how good it must've felt for Trevor and Alfredo after they made him hoarse earlier.

"Better than in a while." Gavin confesses, smiling softly as he cuts into his pancakes.

"I slept like a corpse." Trevor confesses with a laugh. "But can you fucking blame me with everything that happened?"

"Speaking of that, I've been meaning to ask you something Gav." Alfredo says, sipping his juice as he looks at Gavin. "It's about something you said yesterday. If you don't want to talk about it now it's totally fine-"

"Ask away." Gavin replies, feeling a bit insecure about having done something that makes a question necessary but there's nothing in Alfredo's posture or his eyes that makes Gavin feel like he did something wrong. Trevor's eyes linger on Alfredo, clearly as unaware of something that needs clarifying.

"You like to be told what to do baby? In bed I mean." Alfredo asks. Gavin's cheeks flush with color at this nonchalant tone. He wishes he'd be this natural with talking about these things. Gavin thinks about if he should be honest or not but the atmosphere in the room is so light that it's not remotely difficult to speak up.

"Yeah." Gavin replies softly, blushing slightly of talking so openly about these things. He's never done this before, just said it out loud. Usually his previous flings just assumed it, or if they didn't it wasn't all that big a deal to pretend that it doesn't matter as much as it does. "I don't know if it's cool or-"

"It's hot as fuck." Alfredo cuts him off. "You don't even understand how much that turns me on."

"Your turn." Gavin says feeling warm all over at Alfredo's praise, wanting to get to know as much about them as they know about him. "I told you one thing and you have to do so as well."

"I've got a lot of authority when we're out of the apartment and when I'm done for the day I love to let all of that go." Trevor's quick to answer.

"We've just started to explore with ropes-" Alfredo cuts in, his eyes flashing with hunger as he looks at Trevor. Gavin's breakfast is forgotten as he stares at the two of them, the heat in his stomach wild as he just imagines it all.

"All kinds of restraints usually do the trick but it's not always like that but some days it's what I need more than air itself." Trevor agrees. "It's just about letting go of control and letting someone else take it and use it against me, still respecting my boundaries. Alfredo's real good at knowing when to push and when to stop."

"I'm glad that you trust me like that." Alfredo replies earnestly. Gavin's in awe about how open they are about this all and there's a huge boulder that's lifted from his shoulders. Alfredo turns to look at Gavin and Gavin can't help but to trace his features with his gaze. He looks so soft this early in the morning and it makes Gavin flutter wildly. "I want you to understand this Gavin. There's always space for discussion. This won't work otherwise, we all need to be talking about what does it for us personally and what doesn't no matter how awkward it might be to bring up."

"What does it for you then love?" Gavin asks quickly, the pancakes forgotten in front of him. Trevor's sipping his coffee, but Alfredo stops for a while.

"I like to take charge." Alfredo replies. "To watch and be watched."

"He's really not that picky." Trevor chimes in with a small laugh. "The boy's just horny."

"Can you fucking blame me?" Alfredo exclaims with a laugh that mixes with Gavin's and Trevor's. "Everyone in the entire crew are smoking hot! Especially you two."

"You only say that because you've heard us beg." Trevor winks but his smile is genuine.

Gavin can't help but to feel lighter than air as he drinks his coffee and joins in the banter. It's oddly painless, it's light and warm and Gavin feels so loved that he's sure he'll float for the entire day only to return here later because the thought of sleeping in his own bed seems so unheard of after tonight. If he can sleep with these two for the rest of his days, he'll be on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot fluffier than it was supposed to be. I ain't even mad.


End file.
